


Here, Kitty, Kitty

by Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans



Series: Secret Smutty Skeleton Stash [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Anal Play, Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Collar, F/M, Master/Pet, PWP, Pet Play, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Reader is a good kitten, Sans takes good care of his kitten, Smut, Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans/pseuds/Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans
Summary: Just Sans spending some quality time with his pet.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Secret Smutty Skeleton Stash [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616521
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Here, Kitty, Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> I am NOT back from Hiatus. This is some smut I wrote a while back that I forgot about, so I figured I might as well post it now. Enjoy.
> 
> PLEASE do NOT read if you are under 18

Sans sat on the couch and you sat on the ground between his legs. You made sure you were situated properly, sitting on your heels with your hands planted firmly on the ground between your knees. You stared up at Sans imploringly, silently asking if he was pleased with your behavior. Only good kitties get to cum, after all. 

Sometimes, you liked to be a naughty little brat, making messes so Sans would punish you. This was not one of those times. You were already so turned on that you didn't think you could handle not being allowed to cum. 

Sans stared down at you hungrily as he used one hand to pull his shorts down just enough to let his already hard cock hang out while the other gave a gentle tug on the leash that connected to the collar wrapped lovingly around your neck. His eye lights glinted as the little bell on your collar jingled. 

"look at you," he purred in that sinfully deep tone of his. "such a good lil kitty, sittin' pretty fer yer master." He slowly started stroking his dick as he smiled down at you. 

His sharp smile stretched wider when you mewled up at him in response. He'd made it clear before you started the scene that the only words you were allowed to speak were the safe words. 

"good girl." His voice grew rougher, clearly pleased with your behavior. "i think ya deserve a reward fer bein' so obedient." He lightly tapped the tip of his dick against your cheek. 

You opened your mouth and immediately moved to wrap your lips around his shaft, but a sharp tug on your leash drew your attention away. 

"not so fast, kitten. i didn't say 'start'." You closed your mouth and waited patiently for him to continue. You struggled not to squirm as you felt yourself dripping onto the floor. "look at you. my obedient lil kitten. go ahead, kitten. take yer treat."

You parted your lips as he threaded his bony fingers through your hair, careful not to dislodge the cute little cat ears that were perched there. You waited for him to slide into your mouth and moaned at the way his magic tingled on your tongue. You wanted to grab his pelvis and devour him, but kittens don't have hands. You stayed in the same position, humming and moaning in delight as he guided your head up and down his length. 

"that's right," he rumbled. "my sweet lil kitten. yer bein' so good tonight. yer really turned on, ain't ya? ya must really wanna cum. well don't ya worry, sweetheart. i'll be takin' good care of ya tonight. good kitties get rewarded."

You moaned louder around his cock as he spoke to you. Sans's voice alone was sinful enough to get you going. Hearing dirty talk in that voice was almost too much for you. You were so wet now that you had no doubt a growing puddle on the carpet between your legs. 

Sans gripped your hair harder as his pace increased. He gave another sharp tug on your leash as he growled down at you.

"i'm getting' close, kitten. ya ready fer me? huh? ya gonna be a good kitty make me cum? well, here cums yer treat, kitten. all the tasty cream ya could want. all fer you. make sure ya swallow every single drop!"

He moaned loudly as he came, spilling himself down your throat. You moved your head down, taking him to the hilt and swallowing. You made sure to milk every last drop from him.

"f-fuck! sensitive!" He pulled you off of him and his dick slid out of your mouth with a wet ' _pop_ '. He stared down at you, gaze a mixture of affection and hazy lust. 

You mewled up at him, making him smirk. 

"ya ready fer more? ya sucked my cock so good. and ya didn't waste a single drop of cream. yer such a good lil kitty."

You mewed again. 

"don't you worry. i still got plenty of cream ta feed my pussy's pussy."

Sans hauled you up and onto his lap, quickly wrapping his arms around you and grinding his still hard cock against your pussy lips. 

"ffffuck, yer so wet. yer ready fer me, ain't ya, kitten? yer ready fer me ta shove my thick cock inside ya, all the way ta the base." He ground up against you again and shoved his cherry red tongue into your mouth. You whimpered and moaned as he devoured your mouth, sliding your hands up to rest on his shoulders. 

He broke the kiss and gave you a heated look. 

"yer so fuckin' wet. yer drippin' all over my cock, kitten. oh, i'm gonna fuckin' _wreck_ yer tight little snatch." He leaned in toward your neck and you obediently tipped your head back to give him access. He nibbled and nipped at the tender skin there, gently nuzzling the soft leather collar. 

Your collar meant much more to him than just a sex toy. You always wore it. It was your way of showing him you loved him. And he never touched your collar by accident. It was always very deliberate. That was his way of saying he not only accepted your love and affection, but he returned it. It was a subtle way for the two of you to show how much you truly loved one another without letting it become an exploitable weakness. You loved each other too much to let that love be used against you. 

He purred possessively as he nipped your sensitive skin just hard enough to break through and immediately lapped at the little bead of blood that welled up. While he was never overly or openly affectionate with you, he showed you he cared in little ways. Leaving little marks– _his_ marks–to peek out around your collar was one of his favorites. 

"ya want it? huh?" he growled and you let out a heady moan as he raked his sharp phalanges down your back. "ya want my cock? ya want me ta fuck ya just like this?"

You whimpered, but had just enough conscious thought to remember the rules. No words unless it was the safe words. Instead, you meowed hungrily and ground your dripping pussy down against his dick. 

"fuck, yes!" he snarled as he hefted you up out of his lap and tossed you down onto the couch. You only had a moment to register that you were on all fours before he descended on you. He leaned over you and started nipping at the skin on your back. 

You gave a startled yelp when he pulled on the cat tail plug nestled inside you. The pull on that tight ring of muscles sent delicious sparks racing up your spine. 

"what's the matter, kitten? don't like it when i pull on yer tail?" He gave another sharp tug, but you clenched your walls in an effort to keep it from slipping out. "

You'd just felt the largest part of the plug slip out of you when he started easing the plug right back inside you. He chuckled as you whimpered. He pumped the plug in and out of you a few more times before shoving it all the way back into you. 

"yer bein' so well behaved today. ya didn't move an inch through that. but ya wanted to, didn't ya? did ya want ta rock back against it? or maybe ya were hopin' i'd move onta yer pussy." You mewled pleadingly. "what's that, kitten? ya want more?" You mewed again, begging for release. "heh. what a good lil kitten, beggin' fer my cock. and ya been so patient, too. i guess i better go ahead and take proper care of ya."

Sans didn't waste another second. He grabbed your hips, quickly lined himself up, and then thrust into you as deep as he could go. Between how wet you were and how much you'd leaked onto him, he managed to glide all the way in to the hilt with ease. 

He snarled and moaned as he sat there inside of you for a long moment. As badly as you wanted, _needed_ , to cum, you were glad for the short reprieve. Sans promised to utterly wreck you. 

And he never made idle promises. 

"hold on tight, kitten," he purred into your ear, "'cause yer in fer the ride of yer life."

Sure enough, he immediately started a brutal pace, thrusting into you hard and fast. It was all you could do to keep from collapsing into a heap as he plowed you into the couch. You kept your elbows locked as you yowled and wailed in pleasure. Sans's magic tingled inside of you, lighting up every single nerve in painful ecstasy. Every thrust brushed all the perfect little pleasure spots inside your tight channel. You were getting so very close to that glorious edge when Sans started talking again. 

"that's right," he growled. "fuckin' take my fat cock! the way ya were beggin' for it- fuck! an yer takin' me so fuckin' deep! ya want it, don't ya? ya want all of my cum. yer already squeezin' my dick so tight. yer gonna milk me dry."

He moved one hand from your hip and tightened his grip on your leash, pulling it taut as he thrust into you. His other hand dug into your hip as he fucked you faster. 

"so good, kitten. so fuckin' good! gonna cum again," he groaned as his pace stuttered. "gonna fill ya up so full of my cum. fuck, babe, take it! fuckin' take it!" He roared as he emptied himself into you, filling you up with his steaming hot load. You screamed as the feeling of his jizz coating your walls sent you right over the edge after him. Your mind grew fuzzy from the pleasure zapping every one of your nerves but you worked through it, clenching your walls and milking every last drop from Sans. 

Once Sans was completely spent, his dick vanished and the two of you collapsed into a heap. 

"fuck, babe. that was..."

"Yeah," you croaked in agreement. 

"i'll get ya some water in a minute. just...just gimme a sec."

"I'm fine," you assured him. "That wasn't a rough scene. We can wait a bit and just cuddle before we deal with clean up an-" a jaw cracking yawn interrupted you. "And aftercare," you finished. 

"heh. sounds good ta me, kitten." He wrapped his arms around you and took a moment to unclip the leash from your collar and toss it onto the ground. Once you were no longer in danger of strangling yourself, the two of you curled up and went to sleep. 


End file.
